h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 18: Bad Moon Rising
Bad Moon Rising is the 18th episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis Under the effects of the full moon, Rikki goes crazy, boiling everything dry. She runs away to Mako where she meets Zane and kisses him. Plot It’s another full moon and this time the girls are prepared. They decide to moon proof Emma’s house and camp out there for the night. Things seem fine until a glimmer of moonlight from a quickly shut door lands on Rikki. Her powers start to boil everything dry and she accidentally burns Emma. Rikki escapes to Mako so she won’t put anyone else in danger, but there she finds she dries up and burns everything too. Zane, who has been haunted by nightmares of the sea creature who saved him from drowning, is on the hunt to find it. While on his search, Zane sees flames coming from Mako and goes to investigate. He finds Rikki, and under the influence of the full moon, they kiss, causing Zane to pass out from dehydration. The girls arrive with Lewis and quickly take Rikki to the only place Miss Chatham said they’d be safe – Moon Pool. Trivia * First time Rikki and Zane kiss. Also, while they kiss, a ring of fire rises around them. * Third full moon episode. * First time Rikki is affected by the full moon. * Third time a moonstruck girl kisses someone. * Its third time on the girls becomes moonstruck. * This is the first time Rikki gets moonstruck. *The title of this episode is a reference to the song "Bad Moon Rising" by popular 1960's rock group Creedence Clearwater Revival. *Lewis refers to Mrs. Chatham's behavior as a "Yoda Act." **Yoda was a character in Star Wars. Allusions * When Rikki heats up the water (in a moon pool), the water once again boils, just like all the other times. But this would mean the temperature of the water is close to 100 degrees Celsius, hence it is not survivable. Notes *'International Airdates': **Denmark: March 22, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 30, 2007 on Jetix *This episode aired in the United States on May 30, 2008 on Nickelodeon. *Eliot is mentioned, but not seen. *This episode premiered in New Zealand at 6 p.m. on the 29th of April 2007. Quotes :Lewis: So that's the thanks I get? I gotta say it hurts, it hurts right here. (Puts his hand to his chest) ---- :Lewis: Don't go all independent-female on me, I just spent $40 at the hardware store! ---- :Rikki: Did I get a little too much moon last night? :Emma: Yeah, you could say that. ---- :Emma: Cleo, does my bum look big in this? ---- :Rikki: Something, out of control. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Miriam Kent - Annabelle Stephenson *Nate - Jamie Timony *Don Sertori - Alan David Lee *Neil Gilbert - Jared Robinsen *Lisa Gilbert - Caroline Kennison *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Louise Chatham - Christine Amor Gallery File:Miriam At Zane's.jpg File:Ring of Fire.jpg File:Rikki In Forest.jpg File:Pyrokinesis.jpg File:Rikki In Fire.jpg File:Bscap331.jpg S01E18.jpg File:Cooling Down.jpg Bscap0138.jpg Coastal Chart.png Coastal Chart Detail.png Rikki and Cleo at the Cafe.jpg Miss Chatham Holding a Cup.jpg Wilfred Holding a Water Bottle with Zane.jpg Behind the scenes cariba behind the scenes 1x18.jpg Video pl:Wschód złego księżyca Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water